Episode 1519 (20 October 1997)
Synopsis Bianca is still acting like a six-year-old and sulking because Carol’s left her. She tells Ricky "I must look a right state" and he tactfully doesn't say anything. Mary invites Joe for coffee yet again and he says he can't as he is busy. He is off to the psychiatrist, and he's convinced that he will be taken off the drugs as he feels fine. Sarah finds him and apologises for not visiting him at the weekend, but she was busy with Alex. Mary is supposed to be working on the stall but she is messing around with Huw and Lenny and chats to Bianca who asks her which one of them she thinks is more fanciable. Mary says neither are half as good-looking as.... Bianca says who? You fancy someone in the square don't you?! She tries to guess and says everyone else is either very old or gross. Except she supposes Joe, and Mary looks transparently guilty. Bianca says nastily she'd better forget it as he's already spoken for and he's her brother. Sarah passes by and Bianca asks her if she has thought about her wedding dress yet. Joe and Lorraine go to the hospital and Joe is told he's made amazing progress, but that he is definitely not able to come off the drugs yet, and there is no time limit at all, he may need them indefinitely. He's disappointed, and Lorraine stays back after the meeting to ask if he's well enough to leave London and go to Bolton. The doctor says he can check the hospitals around there and find one for him and there should be no problem. When they go home, Joe is miserable, and says as long as he's on the pills he doesn't feel like a normal person. He goes out for a walk and ignores people who say hello in the square, including Mary who tries to hassle him again. She sees him go into the café, but she's supposed to be working on the stall and Mark is getting fed up of her flitting off whenever she fancies a bloke who walks by, since this is about every half hour. Barry is rushing around the Square avoiding Pat and any questions about his wedding next week and the books for Manor Wood. Pat is starting to get suspicious that he hasn't done any arranging for the wedding, or even got his suit yet, and she says he'll have to get one off the peg if he hasn't arranged to have it made yet. Kathy's returned with Ben at some point over the weekend. Phil is due back today and Peggy is convinced that everything will be fine and Phil and Kathy will have "missed" each other. When he turns up, he apologises for leaving in such a hurry and is welcomed back, even by Grant, who thinks this is the cue to evict Terry. However, Peggy tells Phil he won't mind sleeping on the sofa will he, since Terry has his room! He tells Grant he hasn't had a drink for 3 weeks, and asks him to sound out Kathy and what he needs to say to her. He doesn't want to mess it up again. Grant is reluctant but finally agrees to visit her. However, when he does, she tells him that she doesn't want to see Phil at all, and doesn't know if or when she ever will. Tony and Polly are still sniping at each other in the office and Tony is fed up. Max interrupts them and tells Tony to come into his office and he'll see if he can put a smile on his face. He gives Tony details of a distance learning course in journalism, which he recommends and says the paper will pay, but Tony can wave goodbye to his social life. Tony is thrilled and goes to see Simon to celebrate. Ian meets his councillor friend who mentions Dixon and says there will be a by-election and has Ian thought of standing? Ian says he hadn't as he has no political party, but he is pleased with the idea and has soon decided to do so. Thinking about it, he asks Tony and Simon in the Vic what they think the local people in general think of councillors. Tony says they're a cesspool of corruption and sleaze, which doesn't help Ian much. Sarah wanders around the square looking for Joe after his appointment and she asks Mary if she has seen him. Mary lies and denies all knowledge, then sneaks off to the café to corner him again. He is preoccupied and ignores her for a while, as she chatters inanely about herself, then she forces him to take notice and he apologises for not making the seance, and asks her all about it. Again she shows her lying streak as she invents a fascinating story about the evening, saying that she had a ouija board and they contacted someone, as soon as they started, it was a woman or a girl. In fact it was definitely a young girl: the glass sped around the board spelling out a girl's name, starting with K... Joe is excited and says he knew he should have been there, was it Karen? Mary says yes, and Joe jumps up and dashes off home. Mary runs all over the square asking everyone if they have seen him, but he has gone home and packed his little rucksack and wandered off up the motorway again. Mary goes into the Vic and is told off in no uncertain terms by Peggy about being under age. When Mark finds her he is furious that she was supposed to be working and he's been looking for her all day and now she's still avoiding the merest hint of work. She says she was just looking for someone in here, and Huw and Lenny laugh and say they can guess who. Mary has to go back to help Mark pack away the stall. Then she goes to Lorraine's. Lorraine has got home and is surprised to find Joe isn't there. Mary knocks on the door asking if he is in, and Lorraine tells her he's probably with Sarah. Then Sarah turns up asking for him too, and Lorraine starts to look a little worried. Mary leaves. Credits Main cast *Bianca Butcher - Patsy Palmer *Ricky Butcher - Sid Owen *Mary Flaherty - Melanie Clark Pullen *Joe Wicks - Paul Nicholls *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe *Lorraine Wicks - Jacqueline Leonard *Huw Edwards - Richard Elis *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Mark Fowler - Todd Carty *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Pat Evans - Pam St. Clement *Kathy Mitchell - Gillian Taylforth *Ben Mitchell - Matthew Silver *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Max Townsend - Alan Hunter *Tony Hills - Mark Homer *Polly Becker - Victoria Gould *Simon Raymond - Andrew Lynford *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt Guest cast * Category:Episode Category:1997 Episodes